helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Tacit Understanding
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The crisis had been solved. Mom decided to hold a party to express her appreciation. But you... you just want to ask for an answer from that person. Objective Enter the Family Feast: 0/1 Rewards EXP +197 800 Diamond +50 Teenage x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Alan titled "Alan" that reads: :Magda, thank you and Mrs. Ellenstein for your hospitality. The atmosphere tonight was so special... Well, I don't know how to put this. It was an... unspeakable feeling. Phew... It's great to solve the issue of the Curing Hall peacefully. It's also great to have drinks with you like this. To make sure everyday can be like this, we need to pay more efforts. Let's keep fighting together! Magda! Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady, Lord Barris is here. Acting Speaker Linglan is in the garden with her registrar; Mr. Alan and Cleric Pan are in the reception room; and the Viscount may arrive soon... Eliza: Is everything going well? Maid: Yes, as you said, there are 42 entr é es and 20 side dishes, and each dish is matched with a drink. For the appetizer, we have Smoked Silver Carp and Oysters Stew; for the dessert, we have Silky Mille-Feuille, Cherry Tart, and so on. Maid: Napkins are in the shape of roses; the silver utensils have been wiped three times today and are perfectly clean! Maid: The previously custom made silk cushions are put to good use this time; tables and candles are all set following the noble standards to ensure a pleasant dining environment... Magda: (There're so many things to care about...) Maid: My Lady... do you have anything else to mention? Eliza: ... Have you cleaned the front garden? Maid: The lawn and flower beds are all trimmed this morning. Eliza: What about the stones? Maid: S-stones?! Eliza: If our guests' carriage is stopped by any little stone... Maid: I, I understand! I will get the stones cleaned right away, so that situation will never happen! Magda: (Mom is so strict...) Eliza: Magda, what are you waiting for? Almost everyone is here. You want to appear like this? Story Chat 2 Eliza: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming today. Eliza: I apologize in advance for any unpleasant situations that may happen. Linglan: You're so humble, Mrs. Eliza. This ball isn't inferior to any other noble balls. Eliza: It's my pleasure to hear such a compliment from you, Acting Speaker. Linglan: Your manner is perfect, Mrs. Eliza. Umm... If I didn't get it wrong, this wine seems not to be made in Finsel... This fine and smooth texture... Giulolo: Acting Speaker! It's from Mandaria! Umm... Look! Linglan: It's alright. Giulolo, you don't have to look it up. I know porcelain is a Mandaria specialty. Someone has tried to sell one piece to me, but I refused. Linglan: It's said that the Mandarian people like it very much, a piece of top porcelain is worth thousands of golds. You have a whole set of them to treat us, Mrs. Eliza, no one would dare to say your family has declined. Eliza: ... You must be kidding. You've seen so many valuable things, so I guess you wouldn't consider a little porcelain cup precious. Linglan: Ha-ha, yeah. Giulolo, come here, your favorite Cherry Tart... Linglan: Wait! Slow down! It's on your ears! Barris: Mrs. Eliza, I'm so sorry about that. Alan: What! Right! Mrs. Eliza, thank you for the food! Cleric Pan: It's so delicious. Goddess bless us. Eliza: Our family hasn't been so lively for a long time. I hope you all like it... Juven: The wonderful party is about to start. It seems to be a perfect timing to catch up! Ahh, Mrs. Eliza and Lady Ellenstein, I'm so sorry to be late. I was delayed on my way here. Barris: Where did you go? Juven: At this time of the day, everyone is Finsel knows where to find me. Uncle, don't you know? Barris: Juven, the documents in the office are about to be piled up to the ceiling. Juven: You're such a wet blanket to talk about work at the party! Alan, Give me a drink. Alan: Huh? You also want one, Viscount? Alright... Acting Speaker, would you mind fixing me one more drink? Linglan: One more drink? You enjoy bossing me around, huh-- Giulolo, put down your wine glass! Linglan: Don't stick out your tongue into the glass! Linglan: Don't hang low your ears! Acting cute won't work this time! Giulolo: Boohoo... Magda: Acting Speaker Linglan... Can't Orens drink? Linglan: That's not true. But some Oren gets... really troublesome after a single drink! Giulolo: Uhh, umm... Giulolo got it! Last time, when someone asked about Acting Speaker's weight, Giulolo said no, but Giulolo knows the answer! Her weight is 1-- Giulolo: Umm!!! Linglan: See, I said it would be VERY TROUBLESOME! Magda: ............ Juven: Umm... This wine tastes so good. It reminds me of... Alan: You're drunk, Viscount! Juven: Drunk? Although I can't say I could stay sober all along, my drinking capacity is definitely higher than yours, Captain, do you want to challenge me? Alan: Sorry I can't. I won't be able to fight if I get drunk. That would be a big problem. Juven: Fight... umm... the Sulla War... problem? Juven: Alan, this is what I like the best! Alan: I'm happy... to hear this. But V-Viscount, can't you stay away from me! Juven: Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Barris: (It seems Juven has made some good friends.) Magda: (The Viscount and Alan are drinking shoulder to shoulder. This scene is so rare to see...) Magda: (In a while... in a while... I must take this opportunity to ask the Viscount that question...) Magda: (The question about the patron...) Story Chat 3 Juven: Eyas, you also come out to sober up? Magda: Yeah... Just want to get some fresh air... Juven: The moon is so beautiful tonight, isn't it? Little eyas. Magda: There's only one moon, but I don't know why I always feel that the moon in Finsel is much more beautiful and gentle than in anywhere else... Juven: Where else have you seen the moon, eyas? Tell me more about it. Magda: You're kidding me... I've always been with my mom. And Finsel is the only place I've ever been. Juven: If I weren't in Finsel, I wouldn't be able to see such a beautiful moon and meet so many cute people... I wouldn't be able to do meaningful things either... Magda: I have had some followers, received a lot of love letters, and made many friends... People praise me and affirm what I did, but! But! Do they like the real me? Juven: Ah... That's true. You're the hot topic in Finsel right now. Magda: But sometimes I wonder if they like the real me or not? Magda: Don't they just like the girl who wears beautiful dresses and speaks in soaring rhetoric? Juven: Well... Magda: Lord Viscount, will you feel confused - I mean, have you ever wondered for a moment whether the path you chose was right or not? Juven: Who I really am... Lady Ellenstein? Mom's daughter? The patron's pawn? Or just an orphan from the slum... Juven: Life is short, and it will be a pity if we don't make full use of such a short time to do something happy and interesting. Magda: You call me eyas. Is it a high expectation for me, or do you just laugh at the weak and vulnerable me? ... I'm sorry, Viscount. I, I can't tell... Juven: Eyas... Magda: Do you mean that people's thoughts will change, just like the moon will wax or wane? Juven: When did the moon begin to appear in the sky? This question... Even the oldest Elf scholars on the Starry Continent can't figure it out. Juven: The moon shines over the Starry Continent forever, but people's thoughts can only exist shortly.... Little Eyas, there will be plenty of opportunities for you to take a good look at the world we live. And in such an atmosphere now, we should talk about something more interesting, such as - Magda: It may sound crazy... but say merely what people like, dress in a way to pander to their tastes, compete with others, spread rumors, and exchange information... I, I'm so scared... Juven: What do I think? Of course I expect to see the Eyas fly high. Magda: .................. Juven: ........................ Magda: Perhaps I should thank you and your father for bringing me to Finsel. It gives me a chance to do something really meaningful. Juven: What meaningful things do you want to do, Eyas? I'm really curious. Magda: Viscount, the moon is so beautiful tonight... Juven: You are really ambitious. Magda: Beyond that, let's start with the moon in front of us. May the people of Finsel, whether they are nobles or civilians - Juven: Yeah... So we have to fight to protect the peace in Finsel! Magda: When it's time... Juven: When it's time, the Sakan family may need help from a beautiful and elegant noble upstart. Magda: Lord Viscount, I look forward to that day. Story Chat 4 Magda: I finally know your identity after such a long time, my patron. Magda: I should have known it. You have always been helping me and giving me hints... I'm so stupid. Magda: Anyway, the moon is so beautiful tonight... It's the brightest and softest moonlight I've ever seen in Finsel... Magda: It's as bright as future, as if what I want is just within my reach... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 6 Category:Transcript